Femina Mentula
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Hermione doesn't want Ron, she loves Ginny. During a fateful stay at the Burrow, Hermione lets her true feelings be known. Using a bit of new magic, Hermione and Ginny have the best night of their lives. FemSlash, review please, but don't feel forced! :P


_**I have not written a Hermione/Ginny fanfic in the longest time! It kinda feels nice too, actually. I hope you enjoy it! **_

Hermione didn't want Ron. She had known that for a few years now, but only recently had she made a conscious decision to not be involved with him. There was almost no single person that Hermione could see herself being with. At least, no MALE person. She'd often daydream, imagining herself being wrapped in the arms of some unknown female companion.

Her companion always had a strong personality, care free yet dominant. Smart, of course, and funny. Maybe red hair?

She didn't want to admit it, but more often that not, Hermione fantasized about Ginny. She would imagine them making love, gentle yet passionate. Hermione would try to take a cold shower, but it never worked. She'd touch herself, bringing herself to the edge, imagining Ginny touching her, whispering her name as she came.

Hermione didn't know if it were fate, or simply coincidence, when she was asked to spend her summer at the Burrow, where she'd be sleeping in Ginny's room. She gladly accepted, packing both her fleece pajamas and some seductive underwear.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow, heart pounding furiously as she saw Ginny, attempting to play it coy. Ginny hugged her tightly, Hermione's heart pounded fiercely.

"Hi Hermione!" she said brightly.

"Hey." she replied. "Your hair looks really pretty.'

"Thanks." she smiled back. "It's grown a lot!" she said, tossing back her vividly red hair.

'Want to go up, put your stuff away?" she asked.

"Yeah." nodded Hermione.

Hermione's luggage fell with a clunk to the floor, a few pairs of intimate panties fell out, making Hermione blush as red as Ginny's hair.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Ginny said. She tugged her pants down slightly, revealing a emerald green thong.

"In case I get lucky!" she winked. Hermione nodded, heart growing heavy. She sat on Ginny's bed, lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Mione, what's wrong?" inquired Ginny.

"It's just that… have you ever had feelings for someone who didn't reciprocate them?"

"Yeah, actually. Harry. He told me I was a good friend, but Luna understood him more. I can really see it now, but back then I was so depressed. I'm happy now, I have someone I like, but I don't think she'll ever acknowledge it."

Hermione rose her eyebrows. "Her?"

"Shit." cursed Ginny. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm bi, but I love women far more than men. I don't think the girl I like is even bi. It hurts, you know?"

"I know how it is, although, the girl I like just told me she's bi, so I think there's hope for me still." Hermione smiled sadly.

"What?" whispered Ginny. "You…like me?"

Hermione nodded, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Oh Mione!" she gushed. She sat down and held her tightly, hugging her.

"I think I love you, Mione." whispered Ginny.

"You're so beautiful, and smart, you're perfect to me."

Hermione almost began to cry. "No." she cried. "You're perfect. I didn't know you liked me. I would've told you before, but so many people thought I should be with Ron, but the whole time, I just wanted you."

"I hope I'm not too forward, but….are you a virgin?" asked Ginny carefully.

"No, actually." said Hermione. "Technically, I'm a virgin with other people. But thank Merlin for the Witch's Wand. I lost my virginity to that thing in my fourth year."

"Merlin, Hermione!" laughed Ginny.

"I'd love to see you…." whispered Hermione.

"Really? Me too." Ginny almost blushed, brushing back a piece of hair.

"I want you. I've wanted you so badly for so long. I don't care, I don't want to wait anymore. "

"I don't either, Mione."

Hermione pulled off her sweater and top, throwing it aside casually. She pulled down her skirt and threw it aside. Ginny licked her lips and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Hermione began to undo Ginny's buttons, slowly undoing her top. It pooled around their feet and they both fell to the floor.

Ginny brushed Hermione's nipple gently, tracing the areola with her thumb, goosebumps prickling up all over her breasts and arms. Ginny brushed her lips along Hermione's, caressing her neck with her other hand. She placed soft kisses along her jaw, whimpering gently into the crook of her neck.

Hermione, as Ginny teased her, held Ginny's waist. She brushed Ginny's hair aside, gazing deeply into her eyes, smiling softly.

"I love you, Ginny." she whispered, pulling her down. They kissed passionately, Ginny maintaining her top position, but allowing Hermione to dominate the kiss. Ginny groaned into the kiss, moaning very softly as Hermione nipped at her lip playfully.

They smiled at each other, simply drinking in each other's appearance. Ginny snuck her hand into Hermione's panties, tracing the lips of her pussy with her fingers. Hermione moaned softly, pressing herself into Ginny's hand. Ginny kissed Hermione intensely, beginning to finger her a bit faster. She entered another finger, whispering into Hermione's ear.

"I love you, Hermione." she whispered. She sucked her earlobe as Hermione panted huskily.

"Oh, Merlin." gasped Hermione, pressing her groin as hard as she could against Ginny's palm.

Ginny flicked 'Mione's clit with her thumb, eliciting a very throaty moan. Before she could come, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her away, letting her topple over her. They laughed and kissed, spinning until Ginny lay on the bottom, Hermione straddling her.

"My turn." she whispered playfully. She stood up, tugging Ginny's hand and pulling her up. She tugged her panties down and tossed them aside. She brushed her hand along her pussy, feeling her heat. She brought her hand up, trailing up her stomach and began to massage her breast.

Ginny licked her lips seductively and closed her eyes, unclipping her bra. Her small, yet firm, breasts bounced free and she threw her bra away. They stood before each other, both naked and vulnerable.

Hermione conjured up pillows, dozens of them, setting them on the floor. She waved her wand and the room filled with dozens of candles, beautiful candles that gave no heat, only a beautiful, dim light. Hermione began to lie down, resting on the pillow covered floor. She opened her legs and propped them up. She stuck a few fingers in her mouth and sucked them lustfully, eyeing Ginny the entire time.

She pressed her fingers to her pussy, slowly flicking the clit. She began to rub it furiously and inserted a single finger as she fucked herself.

Ginny moaned, touching herself as she watched Hermione.

"Oh god." she moaned, rushing down to Hermione. She pushed her hands aside and grasped her ass. She pressed herself into her cunt, teasingly licking her lips.

Hermione bucked up, holding tightly to Ginny's head. Ginny licked faster, sucking on her clit and lightly licking it.

"Oh god. Ah, oh my god." panted Hermione, coming as Ginny gave her a final lick.

Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it. "Femina mentula." Slowly, a beautifuly glowing penis formed where her pussy was. It didn't form out of flesh, nor did it replace Hermione's actual vagina.

The softly glowing pink penis pulsated gently, vibrating. Ginny gasped when she saw it, grabbing it tightly in her hand. Hermione grunted, bucking into her touch.

Ginny rose her eyebrow and pulled it again, fisting it. Hermione moaned loudly, thrusting herself into Ginny's hand.

"What is this spell?" she asked, awed.

"Femina mentula." gasped Hermione. "It roughly means Female Penis. It's a spell I found in the Witch's Guide to Please, Same Sex edition. It gives the conjurer a penis, that pleasures both the fucker and the….fuckee?" she laughed breathily. "It works the same way as a actual male penis, when you touch it, it's as if I actually had one. I can't wait to fuck you." she bit her lip, grabbing her penis with one hand.

She began to jerk off herself, just thinking about Ginny. Ginny, however, lay down, opening herself up to Hermione. She propped herself up to allow Hermione entrance. Hermione positioned herself at Ginny's entrance. She thrust in, burying herself deeply into her. They moaned simultaneously, Hermione throwing her head back as she pounded into her.

She pulled out, rubbing the tip with her thumb. She moaned and reentered Ginny, grunting with each thrust.

"Oh, that feels amazing!" shouted Ginny, teasing her clit as Hermione repeatedly thrust into her.

"I know." moaned Hermione. Hermione pulled out once more and flipped Ginny over. She rested on her knees, ass high in the air. Hermione entered her from the back, tightly gripping Ginny's ass. Ginny held tight to the blankets that covered the floor, almost screaming in pleasure as Hermione continued to enter her. Hermione moaned Ginny's name, coming. Ginny moaned, panting finally as she came. Hermione pulled out and waved her wand a final time, expelling her penis.

They collapsed against each other, resting against one another in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder, Hermione resting her head in the crook of Ginny's neck. She kissed Ginny's neck softly, snuggling deeper against her.

"I love you, Ginny." whispered Hermione.

"I love you too, Mione." smiled Ginny.

_**I'd love to hear some review for this one! Don't be shy! **_


End file.
